


Uno solo

by thecoolmvn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolmvn/pseuds/thecoolmvn
Summary: AU omegaverse Hisogon.Almas gemelas.Se situan las mismas situaciones que en la historia original, añadiendole al canon la situacion omegaverse.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Uno solo

Era de noche. 

Y el caracteristico olor de la hierba lo abrumaba. 

Es molesto, pensó. 

-Opaca mi aroma.

-De qué hablas, Hisoka.

Se levanto lentamente y su desnudez se mostro ante el mundo. 

Chrollo y él habian tenido relaciones, otra vez. En el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y

se sentía igual de incómodo al hacerlo, con el mismo hombre.

No era una novedad para hisoka que en sus celo se pusiera mas agresivo, pero aún asi le molestaba que Chrollo siempre lo tomara de esa manera. 

Mio, mio mio mio

NO, Hisoka no era de nadie, o al menos de eso se quería convencer.

Habían sido cuantiosas la cantidad de veces en la que chrollo se lo habia ofrecido, ser su compañero. Porque le convenía a ambos.

Eran una pareja peligrosa, y su unión fortalecería muchisimo las conexiones exteriores y la reputación del Geney Ryodan. Porque solo era eso, interés, y hisoka mentiria de una manera muy absurda si lo negaba, en el fondo también quería ser su compañero, pero

Libertad, aquello que durante tanto tiempo anheló y que ahora goza.

Su estúpida condición de omega no se lo iba a impedir.

Y, llegó a ese punto, hisoka lo dijo otra vez.

Estupida condición de omega?

No.

Valioso.

Él era muy valioso, y ser omega no er ningun limitante.Solo mira cuánto ha conseguido, muchos quieren su cabeza y lo buscan desesperadamente sólo para vengarse.

Y eso lo excita.

Después de haber estado 5 minutos mirando a la nada, regresa y se sienta sobre el regazo de chrollo.

-Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

-Lo sé, siempre quieres hacerlo otra vez.

-Acaso tú no?

Una espeluznante sonrisa se mantiene dibujada en el rostro de hisoka.

-Jamás dije que no, siempre es divertido estar a tu lado.

Chrollo y su característica serenidad mantenían en auge la cordura entre la tensión sexual y asesina que emanaba de ambos cuerpos.

-Entonces ven-

Y mientras ambos se besaban, Hisoka sonreía preguntandose durante cuanto tiempo mas este juguete le iba a ser útil, y

entretenido.

\----------------------------------

Cuando Gon cumplió 9 años conocio a kite, un aprendiz de su padre, el cuál lo salvó de ser asesinado por un Oso en el bosque.

Nunca había olido a un omega, hasta esa vez. Su superdesarrollada nariz lo hacían sentirse en confort a la compañia de kite, a pesar de en un inicio no saber porqué.

Luego de un golpe, una larga plática y una despedida Gon lo tuvo claro, Seguiría el camino de su padre y tomaría el examen de cazador a los 12 años.

Y sí, era mediodia y gon tenia el apoyo de toda la aldea, porque despues de todo Mito se lo habia prometido.

el examen de cazador, 3 años esperandolo y finalmente estaba alli lsto para zarpar.

Bueno, despues de todo si en lo que algo peca gon es de inocencia.

Le dirian que sería peligroso emprender este viaje? No, el ya sabía a lo que se enfentaba. Y con audacia se dedicó a admirar el largo mar ancho, en busqueda de algun indicio de prosperidad.

Y su corazon latió tan fuerte que pensó que moriría.


End file.
